Quoting David Bowie
by Dajypop
Summary: That poor theater attendant... Undertaker/William/Grell


**Title: Quoting David Bowie  
Author: Reno-Sinclair  
Rating: T (mentions of smut but none actually)  
Pairing: Shinigami Sammich  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Yana Toboso does. I do, however, own the story. Kinda. I also don't own the Labyrinth. ^^**

AN: This is for PervyYaoiFancier (on dA), because she got me into this pairing real bad. XD I like it, and now Ruru likes it, too. Be expecting a story from us, sometime soon, that will NOT be for the faint of heart or mind.

************************************************************************************

**Quoting David Bowie**

"It isn't _fair_!" William huffed to himself, glaring at the movie on the screen before him while his lovers sat together in one seat, not even watching it. They were in the middle of a heated make-out session, ignoring the 'frightening' movie on the screen. While William had to say that he was a little weirded out by how well the movie fit his redheaded lover, he realized neither really seemed to care and just wanted a dark place to rub it in his face that they had been together first and, despite being their lover, he was still the third wheel.

"It's just not _fair_..." Came the second breathed thought as he found his pants growing tight and his body growing far too interested in the wet smacking sounds his lovers were making, the slight grinding of the smaller's hips and the obvious joy in each breathed giggle of the elder. It just didn't fit! Where could _he_ get in on something like that? He had half a mind to pull Grell to him when another sigh of his new mantra left his lips.

"I wonder what your basis for comparison is...?" Came an almost-chuckle from someone beside him. A surprised brunet turned to look his companions in the eyes, not realizing just how loud that last one had been. And with the obvious quote from The Labyrinth, William sighed once more. He knew they shouldn't have let their lover watch it with them. He'd just quote it like he tended to do with any movie that had music to it. Of course, it was realization that struck William, next, when he realized that they had stopped in their need to eat each other's faces to stare at him. Great, what next?

"Every other night you've had Grell when I haven't?" Both expressions are almost unreadable before twin grins sprout on his lover's faces, and it almost worries him to the point of being sick. "Now, now, we're in a movi~iiiiiie!" He found himself drug up behind Grell, sandwiching him awkwardly in between himself and Undertaker, who chuckles darkly as he leans past the redhead to find soft but chapped lips. They aren't painted red, but they become that way thanks to what has left their lady's lips and stained the only one who didn't seem to take it up the rear.

Finally needing to break apart in favor of breathing, and because a certain lady wanted in, Will found himself almost kneed somewhere he didn't want to be, as Grell turned around to kiss his other love. His kiss wasn't quite as harsh, but it was far more demanding, wanting a bitten tongue and clacking teeth, wanting to feel the raw male power he knew William suppressed, due to Undertaker's careful, watching eye. 'You aren't supposed to hurt a lady. It's _protocol_.' The words swelled in his head and he pulled back enough to look at Undertaker, who smiled approvingly.

"If our lady wishes it..." Of course, Grell was soon at his mouth again, leaning forward, almost enough to knock William off balance. Granted, he wasn't the one that knocked the three onto the floor between the seats. Undertaker seemed interested enough to knock them to the ground, hump, hump, humping at the redhead's bum while William did his best to try and escape being underneath them both. Of course, the humping led the grinding from the middle of the sandwich, and that led to a groan that called more attention than wanted.

The woman who was forced to tell them to leave, however, seemed bright red as she walked up to the scene, sucking in a deep breath and stammering out her words shakily. Three pairs of eyes, one hidden and two slightly hazy behind glasses, looked up at her, and two grins and a close-enough frown followed.

"What?" The three asked in unison.

"You...you have to leave! You can't...be doing that in the theater! This...this is a PG-13 movie! Children could be here!"

"I _love_ children~!" Grell purred, only getting spurred along by the woman's exasperated look and William's sudden urge to leave. So much for theater sex.

****************************************************************************************************

AN: That was short, I know, but I liked it...it made me happy. :3 Especially a jealous William...I think it fits him well. :3


End file.
